


just one more moondance

by JustAHopelessRomantic



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 01:22:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5355668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/JustAHopelessRomantic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The holes give it character Niall.” Niall always rolls his eyes because he knows that Harry has this thing about letting go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	just one more moondance

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the lovely Savanna [niallspringsteen](niallspringsteen.tumblr.com) for being a wonderful beta and thinking of the title.

“What are you doing here?” Niall questioned after stepping out on to the roof of the hotel they were currently staying at. He was met with the site of Harry sitting on the edge of the building, his legs dangling over the side of the building. He was wearing his grey sweatpants and his old ratty rolling stones t-shirt. Niall told him hundred times to throw it out and Harry would just scoff, offended that Niall could ever think of such a thing. “The holes give it character Niall.” Niall always rolls his eyes because he knows that Harry has this thing about letting go.         

Harry turns his head to the side, his lips turning up in a smirk, “Same thing you came here to do” Harry pats the space next to him, Niall hesitates. Harry raises his eyebrow when he senses his hesitation before rolling his eyes. “You won’t fall Niall, it’s perfectly safe.” Harry says before proceeding to flap his legs around inching his way closer and closer to the edge.

“Fuckin hell Harry stop you’re gonna fall you idiot.” Niall strides toward Harry, his arm outstretched to grab on to the back of Harry’s shirt. Harry giggles, fucking giggles, Niall should have let him fall.

“Relax Nialler, look there is a fire escape under us, if we fall we won’t fall far.” Niall relents sitting sideways on the ledge, Harry grabs the arm of his jacket to help stabilize him and Niall slowly brings his injured foot around.

Niall takes a deep breath and lets the crisp air fill his lungs, he feels an odd calming peace settle over him, space always tended to do that to him, because in the grand scheme of things all he is, is just a tiny speck in the vast universe. He isn’t Niall Horan one fourth of One Direction, he’s just Niall who likes sleeping, golf and beer. They sit in silence for a little while, the only sound is the wind gently blowing against the trees. Niall shivers involuntarily and pulls his jacket around him tighter. Harry must have felt the same thing because he tenses besides Niall and Niall rolls his eyes of course Harry would forget his jacket, only Harry would come up on a rooftop in the middle of September without a jacket.

“How did you know I would be up here?” Harry just snorts before reaching to his side and pulling out a couple of beers from a paper bag, Niall laughs before grabbing the one offered to him, subtlety was never Harry’s forte.

“I saw the article open on your phone when you were getting your hair done” Harry says taking a sip of the beer, “You had it bookmarked, figured it must be important, wanted to see it with you.” Niall pauses, his beer can raised mid- air.

“You woke up at four in morning, to watch the moon with me? Because it was important to me?” Niall says baffled, still trying to process it, he turns to Harry his eyes wide and he probably looked ridiculous, “You’re crazy Harry.” Harry just smiles back at him, his dimple on full display, and Niall can’t help but smile back, fondness settling in the pit of his stomach.

“You wouldn’t be the first person to say that you know.” Harry doesn’t look at Niall, he fiddles with the cross chain around his neck, the moonlight glinting off of it creating a silhouette on Harry’s chest. Niall can’t look away. He watches Harry stare at the moon, the light casting a subtle glow around his face making him seem older, older than he should look at twenty one. They continue to stare silently at the sky.

“A toast.” Niall breaks the silence, Harry slowly shifts towards Niall till their arms are pressed together and raises his beer listening attentively. “To Louis. Who’s gonna have a fucking baby. To Liam. Who’s gonna probably move in with Louis and take care of the baby.” Harry’s lips twitch up.

“To Zayn.” Niall’s eyes finally connect with Harry’s and an understanding passes between them, the bond that they share running deep in their bones, a dull ache. Permanent.

“To being left behind and to looking forward.” Niall’s voice tapers off in a whisper. “To us. To all the shit we’ve been through. To all the fucked up things we’ve done, and to all the fucked up things that have been done to us. To everything we’ve accomplished, to things we still have left to accomplish. To us, living our dreams, but not realizing it came with a price. To being jaded. To this break. To new opportunities.” Niall feels a lump develop in his throat, he clears his throat holding his beer up higher and avoiding Harry’s curious gaze.

“And most importantly to you.” Niall feels his face soften, he presses against Harry harder and Harry reciprocates, his beer resting between his thighs. Niall sighs, dropping his hand resting the beer on his knee. Why did this f

“To you having been through so much and still managing to pretend that everything is okay. To your image.” Niall snorts out derisively, he sees Harry avert his eyes and start picking the label of the beer bottle. Niall feels himself deflate a little, all the feelings he had been suppressing since Zayn left spilling out, Harry bearing the brunt of it. Five years of memories flash through his mind. Maybe Harry wasn’t the only one who had a thing about letting go.

Niall nudges Harry’s shoulder, “To you still being that cheeky charming annoying little shit I met that first day at boot camp. And to the smart, kind and handsome man you’ve become.” Niall says the end in his best imitation of Anne’s voice, Harry just elbows him. “Heeyy.” Niall lets out a bark of laughter, feeling lighter after letting everything out. They’re gonna be okay.

Niall calms down enough to see Harry smiling at him, his dimple appearing and his eyes shining, he looks so peaceful. It’s always been Niall’s favorite Harry face, something him and only a few other people have ever been privy too.

Harry reaches out his arm again and Niall fumbles for his bottle holding it inches away from Harry’s, he goes to clink the bottle but Harry pulls back at the last second, a smirk making its way up on his face. Niall just raises his eyebrow, amused.

“And to you,” Harry’s voice comes out gravelly and it shouldn’t make Niall’s chest feel like this current bursting sensation he’s feeling, but it does. Harry slowly reaches over, gently stroking Niall’s cheek, “For always being there.” Harry’s breath washes over Niall’s face, it smells like beer and a hint of the spearmint gum that he always chews, it’s so Harry, it’s painful.

“And for always being you. For always being the same Niall I met 5 years ago who wouldn’t shut up for five minutes. For being the glue that has kept us together for this long. Niall blushes and he prays Harry’s can’t feel the heat on his fingertips. Harry licks his lips and Niall’s eyes find themselves drifting down to them.

“And I don’t have to pretend that everything is okay when I’m with you. Because everything is.” Harry’s lips are on his before he could even scold Harry for being stupidly cheesy. The kiss is gentle and Harry’s lips are cold, it sends a tingle through Niall’s lips and Niall finds himself kissing back.

Harry’s lips linger before he completely pulls away, not exactly touching Niall’s lips but close enough to drive him crazy. Niall doesn’t want to open his eyes, doesn’t want to see Harry’s questioning and hesitant eyes, doesn’t want to face the reality that things have changed and maybe not for the better. Niall has a hard time letting go.

“Do you believe in fate Niall?” Harry drops his forehead onto Niall’s and Niall opens his eyes and slowly pulls away, getting a better look at Harry. His lips were a little pinker than before as are his cheeks and Niall feels a twinge of satisfaction for being the reason.

“Yeah… maybe I don’t know Haz, I think that everything happens for a reason.” Niall huffs out, flustered at the change in the topic. Harry goes back to looking at the moon again, the silence settling around them. It wasn’t awkward nor was it particularly comfortable, it just made Niall’s ears ring. He could still feel the phantom weight of Harry’s lips on his own, Niall licks his lips, the hint of mint reminding him that he didn’t imagine tit.

“I think I believe in it.” Niall turns his head to Harry again, an eyebrow raised, it shouldn’t surprise him, but then again it’s Harry for Christ sake. Harry somehow manages to be the most predictable yet unpredictable person that Niall has met. Or maybe he just knew him too well, or not well enough. “Imagine if we never met.” Harry asks earnestly, kicking his feet out and letting them hit the side of the building, the dull thud of his boots hitting the concrete sends an echo through the air.

Niall snorts, draining the last of his beer, “What are you gonna ask me what would I have done if the band never existed. C’mon Harry you know the answer to that.” Harry just shakes his head.

“No I mean, like do you think that we would have like met, eventually. Maybe accidentally like if you came to go to uni in London and we met at school or someplace so random. What if we met a concert, or at a coffee shop, or a music store?” Harry fidgets with his ring, pulling it off and on his finger, like he was nervous of what Niall’s answer was going to be.

Niall grabs Harry’s hand, the rings digging into his palm, but Harry stills.

“Yeah.” Niall responds he could see the moon slowly starting to appear, something about the way it emerged from the shadows somehow seemed fitting, a light in the darkness perhaps.

“Yeah.” Harry repeats hesitatingly. Niall just grips Harry’s hand tighter.

“Yeah.” Niall says again, because goodbyes aren’t forever. Harry holds on tighter.

 

 

       

 

 

 


End file.
